Lovely
by Luneth Gray
Summary: It was late, he was tired, he wanted to go home; anyways he entered the club. suddenly blue eyes were looking at him and him only and for everything holy in this world, she was lovely.


**Another Lukanette…. I'm obsessed with this two. I love the together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or the characters, nor do I own the song Lovely.**

**Had to re-upload the story because the guidelines, seem I wasn't following some rules, so it's the samsame drabbled but without the song.**

* * *

**LOVELY**

-Come on- Ivan said –let's go to that bar, I bet they're going to let us play there-

It was almost 1 a.m. Luka was tired, he wanted to leave, to go home and just lay in bed. But all his band was just so pent up with emotions, that he could only follow them to the bar they've never been.

And by some kind of miracle or strange magic, just like Ivan had told them, the owner let them play; because life was full of surprises. The bar was needing a band to play at that hour; it was almost godsend. Luka just sighed and went to prepare himself.

And out of nowhere there he saw her, and upon seeing her it was like a punch, he was there speechless.

-Hey bro- Juleka said, touching his arm; getting him out of his trance –Everything ok?-

-Yeah!- he said, letting a peaceful façade on his face –I was just thinking about what are we going to play-

-Ah yeah, well hurry and set your things up, we can't take all the time- Juleka said. And after some minutes they were ready to start.

-Hello everyone!- Mylene started –We are Kitty Section so let's get this started-

Their music started, followed by Rose's voice. Everyone was enjoying themselves, the bar was hyped… no one was actually paying attention at any of the musicians, just the music they were playing…except… Blue-bell eyes were looking at him directly out of anyone one else. He felt the world disappear around them and he felt he didn't deserved that attention, but, for everything holy in that world, she was beautiful.

He held her gaze and by the way she was looking at him, he knew there was some kind of sparks flying around them, and he dare to smile at her, a bright smile. Her face was red like the plastic cup she was holding and he was sure then, that women right in front of his eyes, just as she was beautiful, she was shy. And he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know how beautiful she was. But that didn't matter, out of everyone else, she still was looking at him.

It was almost 3 a.m. and it was about time to go home. The bar was in commotion, the band had been a hit; and the owner asked them to come by again.

-Sure thing- Rose said –We are definitely coming back- she smiled.

They finished gathering their things, but one of them was missing, the guitar laying in its case, a black and blue head moved in the crowd. He finally arrived to his destiny. He was staring at her, she was dancing with her friends, and she twirled and face him.

-Hey there- he said, building up some false confidence. She blushed and stopped in her dancing, she smiled shyly and after some minutes of just staring at each other's she finally spoke.

-You were amazing- she giggled, and when she was about to continue her friends grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

-Wait!- he said, but she was gone, she was lost in the crowd, no more blue eyes, he couldn't have lost her like that, but he had.

He went to pick up his things and with one last glance to the crowd, he couldn't found her. He sighed and decided it was time to head home.

He was laying on his bed, it was almost 4 a.m. thinking of blue eyes, blue hair. What could have he said to make her stay. Nothing came to his mind, he could only think about how of all the guys, she looked at him, he couldn't help but feel unworthy.

It was almost dawning and suddenly he knew what he could have said. He didn't asked her name, and their moment had fished just as quickly as it started, he was sure he was not going to see her again, because, between playing for almost 2 hours, and feeling drunk with her presence, he didn't have her name or a way to meet her again.

He closed his eyes, sighed sadly and thought to himself… she was lovely.

* * *

**That's all for this drabble, it hit me while listening to this song. **

**Hope you enjoyed this little story, please no hate, it was a quick (super quickly written) and I just let my mind fly.**

**Go listen Billy Raffoul song "Lovely" :)**

**Read you again **

**~Lune**


End file.
